Software applications and database systems may be hosted and/or accessed through a cloud-based platform. Cloud-based platforms may generally be accessed by users via a network connection, and may not require that users use the physical hardware components which make up the platform themselves. Although cloud-based systems can provide ease-of-access for consumers around the world, security issues can arise when important data is stored in the cloud. Therefore, use of encryption methods may be desirable.